1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to various methods of performing concurrent fin and gate cut etch processes for FinFET semiconductor devices and the resulting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided on a restricted chip area. Transistors come in a variety of shapes and forms, e.g., planar transistors, FinFET transistors, nanowire devices, etc. The transistors are typically either NMOS (NFET) or PMOS (PFET) type devices wherein the “N” and “P” designation is based upon the type of dopants used to create the source/drain regions of the devices. So-called CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) technology or products refers to integrated circuit products that are manufactured using both NMOS and PMOS transistor devices. Irrespective of the physical configuration of the transistor device, each device comprises drain and source regions and a gate electrode structure positioned above and between the source/drain regions. Upon application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, a conductive channel region forms between the drain region and the source region.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an illustrative prior art integrated circuit product 100 that is formed above a semiconductor substrate 105. In this example, the product 100 includes five illustrative fins 110, 115, a shared gate structure 120, a sidewall spacer 125, and a gate cap 130. The product 100 implements two different FinFET transistor devices (N-type and P-type) with a shared gate structure. The gate structure 120 is typically comprised of a layer of insulating material (not separately shown), e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material or silicon dioxide, and one or more conductive material layers (e.g., metal and/or polysilicon) that serve as the gate electrode for the transistors on the product 100. The fins 110, 115 have a three-dimensional configuration. The portions of the fins 110, 115 covered by the gate structure 120 define the channel regions of the FinFET transistor devices on the product 100. An isolation structure 135 is formed between the fins 110, 115. The fins 110 are associated with a transistor device of a first type (e.g., N-type), and the fins 115 are associated with a transistor device of a complementary type (e.g., P-type). The gate structure 120 is shared by the N-type and P-type transistors, a common configuration for memory products, such as static random access memory (SRAM) cells.
Typically, fins are formed in a regular array. To define separate transistor devices, the length of the fins may be adjusted and some fins or portions of fins may be removed. For example, a fin cut or “FC cut” process cuts fins in the cross direction. Typically, an array of gate structures is formed above the remaining fin portion after the FC process. Subsequently a gate cut or “CT cut” process is performed to cut the gate structures in the cross direction. Each cut process requires a separate multilayer patterning stack and lithography processes, complicating the process flow and increasing the fabrication time of the semiconductor devices.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and resulting devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.